Ouran High School Host Club Fan-Fic (Still needs title)
by KawaiiUniverse
Summary: Follow Ayame and Hikari in an adventure in Ouran! Who knows what these two will cause? Love? Maybe. Adventure? Definitely! Humor? Of course! As long as it's Ouran, anything is bound to happen.
1. Transferring

I tapped my pencil, impatiently waiting for class to end. Today was the day, the day that I, Ayame Yamato, would finally confess to the most perfect guy in the world, Hikaru Hitachin...JUST KIDDING! Hah, you actually believed that? Pssh, I'm not into that girly, sissy stuff. My name really is Ayame Yamato though. I don't go to Ouran, but I'm going to apply for it just to show those snobby, rich people.

The bell bell rang and I shot out of my seat to the door. I ran to the principal's office almost tripping on the way. The secretary looked up with a bored expression. _Does she __**ever **__smile? _I thought to myself, while walking towards her desk. I gave her a big smile and asked "Is Mr. Tashinoto in?" The lady, Barbra I believe her name was, replied with a big _**N-O**_** NO!** I couldn't believe it, when I needed him the most, he wasn't here! Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Barb, you can go home now." The woman didn't waste a second and hastily went out the door. I was in disbelief, _Since when is this school so...I can't even find the word! _Giggling was then heard. It was very familiar...wait, it can't be! HIKARI?!

"Hey," she said leisurely walking in. "Was my voice impression that believable?" If she wasn't my best friend I would have knocked that innocent look off her not-so-innocent look off her face.

"Now what?" I said to on-one in particular.

"We hack into the system and get you transferred to Ouran!" I noticed her tone had a hint of sadness to it (I was kind of surprised she was this calm today, usually she's...well let's leave it at she's a bit crazy...).

"Aren't you gonna transfer?" I asked Hikari curiously.

"Well, I'm not really fit for that-" I cut her off

"You're going with me no matter what. Anyways, where' the principal's office?" My dear friend pointed to it and we walked in. We went inside the cluttered, messed up room. "Sheesh, this guy needs to clean..." I commented

We found the computer. Luckily it was already logged in, so there was no code-cracking needed. We got into the student records.

"Aww, you actually looked more like a girl!" Guess she's back. I gave her the death glare. I know I look somewhat like a boy, but seriously? Hikari clicked on the picture and looked through. She finally found the transfer button, for some reason it was at the bottom of _all_ my records. Hikari clicked the tiny button and it was done. Now it was her turn. I pushed her off the chair, clicked on her records and pressed the small button.

"We're officially part of Ouran!" I said proudly. We both high-fived each other. We were A+ students and at the top of our school, so no problem there, but how would we get the uniforms? A sound was then heard. It was the _real_ principal. Hikari looked at me as if asking what to do. I looked towards the window. "Well it's worth a shot." Besides, we were only on the second floor. I ran for the open window grabbing my baka friend. We jumped out landing in a rose bush "Ow!" We yelled in unison. We got up. Our clothing was ripped, I sighed. "_Great, _well let's go home." Hikari went on her way to her house (skipping...don't ask) and I went on my way. My house was a bit far since I didn't live in an apartment complex

I opened the door to the cottage like house and entered with a sigh. I basically lived alone, my mom was always working and my dad...well...he's some place better. I went into my room changing into more comfortable clothing. I hated skirts, but it was one of the uniform restrictions. "Hopefully Ouran's not that way." I mumbled to myself.

I went downstairs to make myself some ramen. I got all the ingredients together. Today was gonna be a boring day. I then noticed...there were no noodles! I ran upstairs and got some money for the super market. I dashed out of the house and to the store. I finally got there,but they were closed. "Why do you do this to me?" I cried out loud. My stomach grumbled. _So...very...hungry_.

"What's wrong?" some random brunet stranger said.

"Well I was gonna make ramen, but guess I'll have to settle for a simple salad." I said sadly.

"I might have some at home."

"Really?" I said with some faith in this person. I got closer and noticed it was a girl. "Hi my name's Ayame Yamato." I held out my hand and smiled.

"Haruhi Fujioka." She said, shaking my hand with a firm grip. She then led me to her place. We stopped. "Wait here." She said, then going up to the apartment complex. I waited a few minutes and then she came back. In her hand were noodles. I was so overwhelmed with happiness at that moment in time. Haruhi handed me the box. "Well it's all I've got." I felt like bear hugging her.

"You're a life saver!"

"Least I could do." She smiled. She then said good bye and went on inside. I happily skipped (yes skipped) to my house. It had gotten really dark, but who cares, I had my precious noodles. I opened the door and quickly made the ramen. Yum!

**Hey guys! :D Well this is my first fan-fic on this site *Clearly has never used this site* Well anyways please leave some reviews! :3 I shall write more this week so stay tuned! Now go eat your ramen kids!**


	2. Welcome to Ouran!

I woke up to the sunlight in my face and the annoying birds tweeting along. To think today would be the day we would be joining the likes of _those_ people. I stretched and slipped out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on some cargo pants and some random uniform shirt. I didn't bother to eat breakfast, just wasn't hungry. I headed out and went to go get Hikari.

Just as I was arriving I heard evil laughter. _Yup, it's definitely her. _ I opened the door to Hikari's house (It's always open). Inside I saw her staring out the window with a maniacal look on her face. She mumbled something and then screamed.

"HI AYAME!"

She then grabbed my arm, dragging me all the way to Ouran. On our way to Ouran, she was speaking to random strangers about unicorns and candy, so we arrived two hours late. Both of us went on inside the idiotic pink school. We looked around for the chairman's office. The lunch periods then changed and we were caught in the bunch load of rich kids (A/N:She could smell the food).

The crowd then diminished. Hikari dragged me along, once again, claiming that she had found his office. Hikari wasn't lying, she had actually accomplished finding it.

"Come on!" she said running in.

I followed behind. A thud was heard. I face-palmed."Really Hikari?" She started laughing uncontrollably. Then I realized, the chairman wasn't here. It's strange how nobodies ever there or just anywhere in general, when we arrive. I looked around the room trying find our schedules. Well it was bad enough Hikari was just rolling on the floor, being useless, so why not? I found the schedules near an empty table. We were first years. MY best friend and I were in the same class, 1-A. _I wonder if Haruhi goes here... _I dragged Hikari outside. She was complaining how she didn't get to pet the "Dark One".

We arrived down to the class. I apologized for both Hikari and I and we took our seats. I was all the way in the back behind some boy with brown hair. That boy looked familiar, almost like girl that I'd met before..._AHA! _It was Haruhi. My thoughts were then interrupted by the bell. _Lunch time! _Everyone was dismissed. I caught up with Hikari at the doorway. I had brought my own lunch, sadly my dear friend didn't, so I had to buy her something. Everything was so expensive, but luckily I had enough for the "cheapest" one there. I was then grabbed by some blondie.

"He's perfect! The face of an angel!" What was he talking about?

"The dark red hair! It's just perfect for our club!"

This person clearly knows nothing about personal space. I karate chopped the guy and he went to the emo corner, something I would expect Hikari to do. The other boy with black hair(and glasses) was writing something down in a notebook. Something or _someone_ jumped on my back, almost causing me to fall, I regained my balance just in time.

"What's your name~?" The small boy asked, with a flowery smile.

"Ayame, what's yours?" I responded back with a simple question.

"Mitsukuni Hanizoka, but you can call me Hunny~!"

The boy jumped off my back and went back to some other person, who was much taller then me. I was about 5'2 (A/N:I wish T^T). So basically anyone taller than me was a giant to me.

I inched away from them trying to go unnoticed. I had lost Hikari, _who knows where she was at_? I managed to sneak away from the noisy group. The door to the classroom was open. I went in, sat down at my desk, and ate peacefully. From that point on my day was uneventful.

The end of our school day came, Hikari and I went to find a place to study. All four libraries were too full and there was _way_ too much talking. We walked into some random room. It was labeled the "third music room" or something like that. Rose petals were everywhere, we both ignored them. The boys' expressions were priceless! Hikari then went up to a familiar face.

"Haruhi, my man!" How's it been?" She said slapping the poor girl's back. Everyone in the room just stared.

One of the ginger headed twins spoke. "How do you know Haruhi?" He asked.

"Who's Haruhi?" Well then...

"You just said her-his name!" The other said loudly.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Both twins yelled.

"I never met a Haruhi in my life!" Hikari screamed back.

Hikari grabbed me. "Come on we're going to get ice cream!" I went along, well actually I got dragged (A/N: They drag each other _everywhere_ xD). The blondie from before, had taken a hold of my hand and pulled me away from my crazy friend.

"I heard you're gay. So which type do you prefer? The devilish type?" He pointed to the ginger headed twins.

"The loli-shota? The wild?" Blondie motioned towards Hunny and the tall guy.

"The cool type? The natural?" This time he pointed to "four eyes" and Haruhi. _Wait, why was she here? More importantly, why did they think I was a guy? _This person then pulled me closer.

"Or do you prefer the princely type?"

_Who does he think he is? _I pushed the guy away and took a step back. I looked around the room.

"Sorry guys, we have to go. I bowed (to show respect) and headed outside with Hikari. Then the worst thing _ever_ happened. I wasn't even expecting it! I had bumped into an expensive bust and knocked it over, hence shattering the poor antique. For some reason there was a banana peel on the floor, _weird_.

"Well then..." said four eyes waltzing over. The guy fixed his glasses and continued "That antique bust was imported from Europe and cost us 90 million yen."

I felt like I had been stabbed over a billion times with thousands of arrows.

"Oooh, we should make him the club's dog!" Said the two evil twins in sync. _That's it I'm dead, I'm not living another day. _

"We can always make her a host." Suggested Haruhi. _Finally someone recognizes I'm a girl (I would expect her to anyways)! _Everyone stared at her, except for myself and Hikari of course.

Blondie spoke. "Did you just say '_she_'?"

Four eyes confirmed blondie's question towards Haruhi. "You see here are her documents and the rest of her records." He showed the laptop and some papers to the group. There was a picture of me with much longer hair. Long hair was too much work, so I cut it off. My short hair was pretty cool to be honest.

"Ayame Yamato, a first year and an academic genius, along with her friend, Hikari Toshiba over there." Hikari was rolling on the floor yelling "weeee". Everyone stared and then looked back at four eyes.

"They could have graduated at a young age, but decided not to."_ This guy is like the ultimate stalker. _"Ayame has boyish appearance, so she can very well make a nice addition to our club." I seriously did not want to join. _Why me?_

Hikari then burst in out of nowhere. "She'll join on one condition!"

Blondie was over in the corner, mumbling to himself and just being plain sad. _Oh brother. _

"And_ that_ condition is?" Four eyes asked.

"That _I_ can join too and help this loser here earn some yen!" I wanted to bear hug her right at that instant, despite being called a loser.

"Well we can probably get double the money..." Four eyes kind of drifted away in thought.

"Boss, won't this be a problem?" The twins asked the blondie.

He looked back from the corner and quickly recovered. "Don't you see this young lady wants to help her dear friend?" He said putting his arms around their shoulders. The gingers nodded and then smiled devilishly. _What are they up to? _

"Well boss, if she's here, then guys will come."

Blondie looked t them blankly. "And your point is?"

"Our point is..." The one on the right said.

"They'll discover..." The other continued.

"Haruhi's a girl!" The both of them finished.

"No! Not my sweet, pure daughter, Haruhi!" Blondie ran to her, then hugging her like a child not wanting to let go of their toy.

"They can't take her away!" Haruhi looked like she was struggling to get free. I looked away and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into? Actually what did Hikari get me into? _

Four eyes had walked towards me. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves." He pushed up his glasses. "I'm Kyoya Ootori,a second year student, along with Tamaki Souh over there." Kyoya "Four eyes" pointed over to Tamaki, who was in the emo corner once again.

"The twins are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, first years along with Haruhi Fujioka, which I presume you have met." I nodded. "Those three are in your class. Surprised you haven't noticed" It then hit me that the twins were also in my class. _Wow, I'm so late._

"The "little" boy over there eating cake is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or "Hunny" as we call him. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka. They are both currently third years. You'll get to know more as time goes by."

I nodded once more and looked at the hosts. Hikari was over talking to Mori and the rest were just being plain childish, but it's pretty funny. Kyoya turned to me. "Starting tomorrow you're a host." He handed me a few uniforms and the shoes that I would need.

I took a glance around the room once more. _I'll say this again, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

(/^o^)/ Hey guys! I finally updated! Yay! Anyways hope you liked the chapter. Please leave me some reviews, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. THE PHYSICAL EXAMS!

**Heeeeeeeey guys! *Has suddenly appeared from being kidnapped by the twins* So today I finally decided to update! I know it's been a long time and stuff, it's just that when I start a story I get randomly sad for some reason and then I don't update _ (refer to my Wattpad stories) Anyways let's start this thing! **

The sakura petals gently fell from the pink trees making the atmosphere cheery and light. "Welcome ladies!" We all said in sync. It seemed like we always said everything in sync, which is really creepy if you ask me. Today was the flower viewing reception- though we weren't viewing many flowers. I had already been with the hosts for a few weeks, along with my fellow comrade, Hikari. Apparently I hit it off with the ladies once the two red-heads involved me in their famous "homo-sexual brotherly act". It was torture! _Do you know how much I blushed?!_ AYAME YAMATO _NEVER_ BLUSHES! _NEVER! _

I was suddenly torn from my thoughts and dragged by the twins to a random table. _Speaking of the devil or should I say devils? _There were two girls right there. They all began talking about antiques apparently and something about Covent Garden and Portobello road. _I wonder what I'm making for dinner? Maybe some fancy tuna? Or some Kimchi Pancakes? Too many options..._

I was snapped out of my delicious food daydream, to see that Kaoru had burned his finger. _Here we go..._

"Kaoru!" The other said reaching for his brothers finger_. _He started to suck on his finger (A/N:STOP THINKING WRONG YOU PERVS!). The girls watched intently as if watching Hentai, just that this was here, in person, sadly.

"Honestly Kaoru you have to be more careful. From now on keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes, Hikaru."

I looked at them both and shook my head. It's not that I didn't find it attractive, it's that I didn't find it attractive. _Why do girls get so worked up about this anyways? _

"Ahhh, it's overwhelming, I can't take it!"

The one with the bobbed haircut then spoke. "You have to watch this! You may not get another chance! Who know when it'll happen again?" Well it always happens, so I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Suddenly the oni king appeared. "You're absolutely right mademoiselle..." What's up with the sparkly auras all of a sudden and the harp? "All beauty is fleeting, just take a look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again..." He's up to something. "And that's why I've compiled this picture book, which contain photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all five of them, I'll discount the whole set for you." Yup he's definitely an oni. But wait, _when did he take pictures?_

Both girls rapidly raised their hands. Both saying "I'll take them!" I turned to the twins. "Well now we know how the club makes extra money."

"But I have to wonder.." Hikaru started.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished.

I had the exact same question. Kyoya senpai is honestly the ultimate oni stalker. I sat at the table next to the peppy girls. "Ayame-kun you have such a pretty name, but why is it a girl's?" I had almost forgotten the my name was a girl's name. "Well my mom kind of wanted a girl, but she said even if I were to be a boy she would still name me that. And as you can see that is my name as of the day I was born." The girls looked at me with such happy expressions. "Well it really suits you. Say when is your birthday?" The twins then butted in. "Yeah when_ is_ your birthday? You've never told us." I never really told anyone my birthday-except for Hikari- I just found no use in telling someone, but it's all the same to me. "August 7th" They kind of stared at me a while. "Isn't that when the star festival is held?" The on girl asked. I nodded. "Then we will be sure to buy you presents for your special day." The girls said. Funny how they don't really know me and would do such a kind thing. A few minutes later we were out over the field. Haruhi and I sighed, relieved. The girls were somewhere and again, we were out in the field. Creeper blondey then appeared. Queue the pokemon music.

"Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"You having a good time?"

"Tamaki Senpai..."

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well..."

I get a feeling he's too attached to her.

"...But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

Boy would I agree.

"Oh wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." I just nodded._ So tired...need sleep._

"_You noticed! _Yes today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall fall for me soon." A heart appeared out of no where. I sweat dropped while Haruhi's expression turned to an irritated one._ How can this guy live such a care free life?_

The twins then took us a few feet away"So Ayame, Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" The gingers asked. "Now that I think about it, nope." I said looking at them both.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi said.

Hikaru then spoke. "I think the four of us should take it together, it makes perfect sense."

"We are in the same class" They said together. I think they looked over to Tamaki or something. I shrugged. "How about we look at some more while we're at it then." Hikaru and Kaoru said putting their arms on our shoulders. There were many interesting courses like German, Spanish, Photoshop, and all these others. I decided to go with Spanish since it sounded interesting. "So you're going with Spanish, huh?" Hikaru asked. I nodded and continued to look at the paper to see if I would change my mind.

-Over at Tamaki corner-(Note this is not Ayame)

Tamaki went to his so called emo corner, but this time it was the tree. This time he had been interrupted by the twins. He was talking to mommy dear aka Kyoya or the demon king if you want.

"Hey, mommy dear." The rich blonde said. Well I can't say poor, I mean he's not poor in the least. Any who let's go on with this narration of some sort.

"What is it now...daddy?" Kyoya asked with his clip board in hand. Weird if you ask me. Well I'm just a narrator, my opinion in this does not matter...oh wait yes it does.

"I have a new theory..." The blonde spoke. "...I mean it's just my hypothesis..." He looked over to the sparkling bunch. "...But it seems that by being inn the same class Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens..." He just noticed? Good job Sherlock! You solved the case.

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?" Exactly what I had said, except in a more sexy, sarcastic kind of way. The rich guy was then stricken by some random lighting. Out of nowhere Kyoya had some kind of board with charts.

"According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi." He then switched to the other. "mean while your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent."

"WAHHH I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" The blonde covered his ears. Now back to Ayame-chan~!

-Ayame-

Haruhi was taken by Tamaki

"Listen Haruhi, I don't want you hanging out with those shady twins from now on! That goes for you too Ayame!" He said looking over.

The twins came in protesting. "Hey who you callin' shady?" Hikaru yelled

"Yeah take a good look at yourself boss." Said Kaoru next. _Wouldn't have said it better my self._

"Yes that's it." Richy Mc rich said making some strange noises. "Alright then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you guys are girls from everyone in this school any longer.!" _Well then..._ "All daddy wants is for you to go back to the girl you used to be." Clearly it was directed at Haruhi. He must really like her then. Almost like love...just in a creepy stalker way.

"So you surround yourself with girl friends and start lading a wholesome liiife." He cried.

Kyoya wrote away in that notebook of his and Haruhi had a bored looked on her face.

"Who are you calling daddy?" She questioned. Tamaki started to shake her. "Change back now, change right now."

"Again why am I here?" I mumbled almost questioning my existence. Demon king then appeared. "Because of the broken bust and your dear friend."

"Oh right..."

The twins were then doing some kind of weird sign and swayed side to side. "You don't have to rush things she's gonna be found out soon enough." Hikaru stated. "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru continued.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi and I questioned. They all stared at us like a were crazy. Even Hikari who was also probably clueless if Mori didn't already tell her.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya said. There's no doubt about it, they're gonna see we're manly girls. Yes manly.

"Then that means, there's no doubt. They're gonna know we're girls." Haruhi said like it was nothing and I don't blame her.

"Well they kinda know about Hikari so no biggie, I guess."

The hosts were all blown away by our little statement, well except for Kyoya of course.

~~~Next Day~~~

Today was the day before the exams. Tamaki was day dreaming about something.

"He must be having a great day dream." Hunny said happily as usual.

"Probably something perverted about Haruhi." I commented.

"He's kinda freaking me out." Hikaru stated.

The rich blonde then snapped out of it. "Envious Hikaru? This is all a part of my strategy." _Where'd the rose background comes from? _"While you've wasted your time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." And that is something I don't even wanna know.

Tamaki sighed blissfully. "This anime's obviously a romantic school comedy..." _Wait we're in an anime? Isn't that breaking the fourth wall though?! _"Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests." _And that would make us?_

"Yeah then what are we?" Asked the twins.

Tamaki then pointed to the whole group. "You boys and girls, are the homo-sexual supporting cast."

"I'm not homo though..."

"So Mori, are you from Tennessee, cause you're the only ten I see." Hikari said. I looked over at my friend confused.

Tamaki drew a line on the floor. I'm not even gonna question it. "So please make sure you don't step across this line."

"You gotta be kidding." I said along with the twins.

"Hey listen boss..." Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it." The other said.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan and Yummy-chan are really girls, then they won't be able to be in the host club." Said Hunny. When did he decide on that nickname?

Tamaki turned pale like as if he got stabbed. Don't ask me how I know this...

"Buut," Hunny continued. "If they started wearing girls clothes, I bet they'd be even cuter than they are now."

"You do realize I'm right here, right?"

"Awww they called Ayame cute! Not that you are though." Well that's best friends for you. She winked at me for me to know she was just kidding.

"They dressed like regular girls when they were in middle school right?" Hikaru asked. I nodded. "Well you must have been popular with the boys and Haruhi too."

I replied back. "Not really." I laughed a bit.

"Liar." Hikari yelled.

"Shuuuuuush!"

"Well according to my investigative report someone would declare their undying love to Haruhi at least once a month. And as for Ayame Random guys would also come up to her and confess." Such a stalker...

"So I see, boss wouldn't even be able to get close to Haruhi." Kaoru said.

The other continued the torture for Tamaki "But we'd be able to get close to her because we're in class with her all day we would also have Ayame." They smiled mischievously at me for a sec.

The king continued with hi strange noises uttering out a "No way". The opening of a door was then heard. "Hey guys sorry I'm so late."

"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrows physical exams! So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess"

She blinked two times. "Sure." I went off to the side and sighed. _I can't wait to go home!_ "And you too Ayame! Promise me!" The least I wanted to be called was a princess, but if Tamaki is so determined _why not_? I shrugged. "Okay then." I smiled a bit. Eh, there wouldn't be a way for me to pay off my debt anyways so sure.

"You know what, I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with them." The ginger on the right said. _Interesting...very interesting..._

"Then that settles it." Kaoru said.

Suddenly a board labeled "Conceal Haruhi and Ayame's gender" appeared out of the blue. You know I'm not as surprised anymore, but I would seriously like to know how they do it. Anyways, be low that was "also named 'Operation: I swear Haruhi and Ayame are boys' is underway!". They kept talking about some formation and stuff. I looked back at Haruhi. She assumed that 'I got it' emotion/position/whateveryouwannafrakincallit and said "You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, well actually we, we can't be hosts and therefore can't repay our debt." Yup that's the reason, that's totally the reason Haruhi. It's not cause you know they actually like you or anything, it's totally because of the debt . Totally. She started mumbling to herself and the let out a giggle kind of laugh thing.

"Well just for the record I'm here because it's her fault." I pointed to Hikari who was talking about pasta and how it feels like it's staring back at you. And of all the people she talked about this, she talked about it with Mori...I'm done here.

"Are you guys saying you hate being hosts?! That you hate this club?!" Richy Mc blonde yelled.

"Pretty much yup." I nodded, pushing some hair away from my eyes.

"Well to be honest I have to say yes." We have so much in common.

These statements made the bi-polar king go into his emo corner of denial. "I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do you know."

I agreed. "Pretty much what she said."

The silent on then spoke his words of wisdom. "Fancy Tuna." Haruhi and I both were flabbergasted. "Fancy Tuna? Did he just ay that magical delicious word?"

"Oh that's right..." Well he recovered quickly. "...you didn't get the chance to eat any during last episodes party..._did you_? You either Ayame." He looked back with white eyes and a creepy pedophile smile. If I hadn't known Tamaki I would've thrown him off the balcony and punched the guy a few times.

"Did you hear that? They haven't eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" Hikaru started whispering. Those damn twins. "Wow talk about difficult childhoods." One day I'll get those two.

"If only Haru-chan and Yummy could stay in the host club, they'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever they want." Why Hunny?! Why?! I thought you were the innocent one?! Don't tempt me with _food_!

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly! Just cause I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna." She laughed nervously. I gave her the yes-you-would look. "Am I really gonna get to try it?" That's Haruhi for you! "Where do I sign up?" I said smiling more than I had ever in my life probably, most likely...let's just go with definitely. The hosts lit up. Well at least there's food involved, it's not like there wasn't before, bu still.

"Ayame you're such a fatty!" Hikari yelled from across Tamaki's corner.

"Hey that's my corner!"

"Finder's keepers, losers weepers!" She stuck out her tonged and started to laugh hysterically. _Well if I only have to deal with all this for the rest of my life, it won't be that bad, right? Tell me I'm wrong. _I looked towards Haruhi with the same expression as me. "Well it's not that bad right?" We looked back at the group trying to pry Hikari from Tamaki. "Eeeh..."

-The _Next_ Day-

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly." The speaker announcement lady said. "All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." I got up and started walking with the Hitachiins and Haruhi. Guess Hikari went on in early even though we were supposed to wait for announcements "So what's the deal with this formation 'A' thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked curiously. I was also curious about it, for some reason they didn't tell us. "What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you get at any other school." Hikaru said this as if he had ever been to a...poor?...middle class?...my point is, he said it like he had been to any other school except a rich one!

"Yeah why would a physical exam be different for us just because we're rich?" Oh I can think of many thing Kaoru. Many.

"Huh you're right. If you think about it that way." Haruhi said.

"Well we'll see once we get in..." I said as the doors were opened. A shining light came from inside and then the faces of many doctors and nurses were revealed. "Welcome students!" They said in unison as if saying "We've come to touch your bodies in inappropriate places!" I was creeped out. "See I told you Haruhi! I was right!" I told her childishly.

"W-What is all this?" She asked slouching.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru leisurely said walking past us. "The usual." Kaoru said behind his brother.

"The usual?" We both questioned. Both of us walked in grudgingly. The twins were going to go get their height measured.

"Mr. Yamato?"

"Yes?" Must be my nurse. Where are those bunch of idiots?

"I'm your nurse for the exams, please come this way." _Please don't touch my body. Anything but that. _I looked to the side. Wait why are Mori and Hunny dressed like doctors? Are they cosplaying as Stein? (A/N:Soul-Eater ref /shot) What the hell? "Mori? Hunny?" They shushed me. "But you guys are too obvious..." Then BAM! Demon King Kyoya appears! "I brought those two for back-up just in case something happens." Why the doctor costumes though?

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi questioned

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises just make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

"Huh?" We both said. It's kind of getting creepy. Anyways, aside from that some girl was screaming of joy just cause she lost two whole kilograms from this time last year. Well I kinda don't blame her...hehehe...I'm not mean okay!

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi said looking over.

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of freaking me out. It just feels too fake." I added.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman." Kyoya stated. "This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore he wants to keep the students happy. After all most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this is just a formality." _So I'm here for nothing? Damn rich kids_. I continued walking with the nurse, waiting for the plan to unravel.

A few minutes later a crowd of super fan girls of the Hitachin brothers were gathered around. I came out to take a look. And there they were...along with Hikari? What the asfdkjgjslkghlk?! The nurse told them they could undress behind the curtain. _Don't you do it Hikari!_

"It makes no difference to me."

"We aren't not shy."

Hikaru started while the other finished.

"Same here! What's to hide?" Hikari began, while unbuttoning her shirt. I looked towards Moir who was blushing. _The duck?! _I noticed that Hikari_ s_lowly began to unbutton one by one revealing a large overgrown green t-shirt (A/N: You weren't expecting that were you, you pervs?). I was practically screaming on the inside and ready to dash for the exit. I know Hikari does some crazy crap, but _this_?! Blondey got here just in time before the real stripping started. He stopped her by literally tackling her.

"GOAL! TOUCH DOWN!" Both gingers shouted.

The girls started screaming and chanting. "Take it off, take it off!" Even though they clearly know she is a girl. I guess she's hitting it off with the ladies you might say.

"But Tono the ladies want me!" Hikari began to protest as Tamaki dragged her away.

"Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya suddenly said appearing behind eye twitched. _Why? Why? Why? What's wrong with these girls? _

And queue the homo-sexual brotherly act! Can't they just take a break _**once? **_

"...you don't seem to have a problem touching me at home when we play doctor..." I wish I hadn't heard that, oh boy I think I'm gonna puke. Suddenly I was being pulled by Mori and Hunny to an empty curtain place thing...yeah I'm not too familiar with the scientific terms so don't judge me. I was thrown in and caught by Hikari and Haruhi was caught by Tamaki. Except Tamaki caught in in a sort of sexual way and Hikari was more of the trust activity style of catch.

Haruhi's voice sounded surprised. "Ta-Tamaki senpai."

"You sound so cute when you're surprised!" Is he a pedophile? We'll never know...

Haruhi's name was called by the nurse. It was her turn. I don't know what they were planning, but it must be something completely useless or something that'll at least create some kind of diversion.

"This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived." Well that was a drastic change in tone _and_ mood. "You guys just stay here and wait okay?"

"But what are you gonna do?" Haruhi said a bit loudly.

"Don't you worry, I'll protect you." Aww look at the love birds!

"Get a room already you two!" I said.

"I promise I'll protect you Haruhi."

"Get a room!"

The "inevitable moment" finally arrived. "Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" All three of us girls took a peek at what was unfolding. The fan girls were all waiting on Haruhi. "Guess we'll find out what they planned all along." I whispered. The suspense was in the air. I could literally hear heart beats...WHAT THE ACTUAL %%%%%%%PECENT SIGN?! Then the suspense was lifted revealing none other than...Tamaki wearing a brunette wig? I jumped back bursting out in laughter. "No way they're going to believe him! This is too much!"

There was a murmur in the crowd "There's no denying it","Tamaki cosplaying as Haruhi?", or "Wait that's Tamaki right?". The poor girl put all her trust into him and this is what she gets? I wouldn't blame her if she was mad then.

I looked back towards the two girls. Haruhi was face down on the floor. I heard the twins bursting out into laughter just like I had. This was too much. "My suspicions were right!" I laughed again. Outside you could hear Tamaki screaming his head off at the twins. Oh gosh they've sure made my day. "This is payback for calling us the homo-sexual supporting cast." I heard Hikaru say, letting out a laugh after that.

Tamaki pulled the curtain away a bit. "I'm sorry...uh..they figured it out."

"Haruhi used death glare!" I said out loud. Tamaki screamed out like a girl. So I guess this is payback. _Thank you twins_.

Kyoya then came in. "Ayame, Haruhi, Hikari, ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked with curiosity

"I've set up a separate room for you two, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

I looked around to see if Hikari was anywhere. A note was found instead. "Dear lovely manly man girls, I've gone off to wonderland to hang out with the Dark one and many more people. Don't come for me. PppppppspspspspspspspppppS. I'm a unicorn...~!"_ Definitely Hikari. _I turned my attention back to the group. "Turns out the doctors here today are all on staff from one of Kyoya senpai's family hospitals." Hikaru shrugged along with his brother. "Would have been nice if he said something to us sooner."

"I had to get my revenge too." Typical Kyoya. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homo-sexual, or otherwise." He smiled. Huh, well can't lame him. He is "mommy" after all. I chuckled. "What are you laughing about Ayame?" Kyoya asked looking in my direction.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." I smiled back at him.

Kyoya and the rest led us there and off we went on our merry way. Haruhi opened the door. "I've been made aware of your situation. Please disrobe for me over there." That sounded pretty wrong, but whateves. Haruhi and I started heading for the curtain area.

-Meanwhile at Tamaki head quarters-

The boys walked back to wait for Haruhi and Ayame. All of a sudden, a really high pitched girly scream came out of nowhere. The guys looked in the direction of this supposed girl. "The doctor grabbed me by the shoulder, he was trying to make a pass at me. I was so terrified." The girls kept talking about how if it was a pervert. Well kids this goes to show ya' that even the finest of schools has it's flaws.

"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya said in his thoughtful pose.

"What do you mean~?" Hunny asked.

"Well a bit earlier today, I saw a strange man. Wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospitals doctors and I thought he was a little odd."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" The twins asked knuckle head over there.

"Well it's no big deal I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

The one guy spoke to the girl. "Tell me miss did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

"Yes sir! He ran off to the special boys' clinic."

The group deadpanned for a moment. "Haruhi! Ayame!" Narrator! Anyone? Hehehe?...Oh I give up!

-Back to Ayame-

Haruhi and started taking off our shirts when suddenly a perverted man appeared. _Yippee! _

"No it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet."

"Haruhi! Tama-chan kick!"

The twins came in. "To protect the world from devastation."

Next Kyoya. "To unite all people within our nation."

Now Mori. "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

Then Hunny. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

And wait for it. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Tamaki

"Wait why are you quoting Team Rocket?" I asked, confused.

Tamaki then butt in. "Come on guys we've rehearsed this a bunch of times!"

"Oh right!"

Wait what?

-Ending 1 if you want-

"Haruhi! Tama-chan kick!" TOUCH DOWN!

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine."

"Three: Chivalry that will never be able to over look."

"The hideous wickedness in this world."

Tamaki handed his shirt over to Haruhi, while I just put my blazer back on.

"That's what makes up the host club!"

"We're here! Watch out!" They must've gone over this so many times.

The doctor looked terrified. Well can't blame him after what Tamaki and the rest did. "Please don't hurt me!" He cried. "Spare me my life!" He started to bow.

"Uh..." Haruhi started.

"I'm a doctor." The guy began. Suddenly it changed into his life story. "I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" One twin started.

"That's crazy, what a terrible name for a doctor." The other said."Unless you're a quack." This time it was both.

"I know, I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and tooke my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

Basically it was because of how he was careless about the "I owe you's" aka financial problems.

"And that was it they left me forever." He continued. "I know I'm terrible at managing our money and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt." Tamaki started crying. "But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I came here, to your school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students.

The twins' comment continued. "Well of course, you're wearing a lab coat."

"Anyone would mistake you."

"And then it happened..." Yabu continued on. "When I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming and before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Both childish Tamaki and Yabu cried together.

Kyoya then spoke up. "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?"

Bot of them stopped cryin. "Yeah, that's right."

"I figure that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." That's shadow king for ya'. It would be kind of obvious she doesn't go here though.

And more of the comments continued. They're too hard on the poor guy. "Man that's pretty sad, you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said. "I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt."

"Wow Kyo-chan I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school."

"I'm not." I stated.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Both I and Haruhi gave him a look.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter. Well this is a change in attitude. I bet Haruhi's just as surprised as I am.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya went to goo get one and the man thanked us going on his way to find that daughter of his. I just hope everything goes well.

We watched the man go. "Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru said.

"Well then that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki said.

"I guess so." I never knew he could change into such a person. Well the more you know.

"I'm sorry you guys but could you please leave?"

"Eh?!" They all said surprised.

"Haruhi are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?! You too Ayame?!"

We both laughed. "Don't be stupid senpai, we just gotta finish our physical exams. As male students of course." Haruhi said.

"But we're not doing it cause of the food."

"We're doing it to pay off our debt." We both grinned.

"You're so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped at her giving her a huge hug. Well my days won't ever be boring.

"CUT IT OUT SENPAI! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Red card!" The twins yelled. "Tamaki senpai's the real pervert!"

I started laughing "You got that right!"

"I don't care! Get out! Would you guys just get out of here!?"

And thus began the wonderful story of how we got closer with the hosts.

**-END OF CHAPTER #3!-**

**Thanks for reading! this is the longest thing I will ever write I think...there's more to come so _...REVIEW! FAVORITE! YEAH! ;D Hope you enjoyed! A filler chapter is next...heheheheheheeheh. Love you all my fluffy unicorns!**


	4. Much tired, much wait, much life

** Heeey guys! Filler chapter! Yey! So you happy now? Huh? -cries- Well I'm not T^T I've been having such a horrible day...anyways enjoy this chapter made in my tears. -cries some more- **

I walked from the "commoners market" back to our beloved Ouran. Haruhi hadn't come to school today due to her being sick. Well it was no surprise since those host tire her out till she's dust. I carried the pack of coffee back to the club room. I opened the door to the stupid flower petals, which landed all around me. _How do they afford all this anyways? _

"Don't expect me to clean those up." I said blandly. All I wanted to do was go home and eat some wonderful _food. _I set the coffee on the table.

"Ayame come prepare this for us!" They all whined. Don't they know how to do _anything _except be flirts? I had just sat down too. Damn rich kids. I got back up slouching and going to the table. I dramatically sighed and made their coffee. "You guys happy now!? I had to get up from my comfortable seat just for you guys. Be happy!" They all nodded content with their coffee. They're pretty addicted to this. Basically this is Haruhi's fault. Why'd she leave me with these people? And Hikari is nowhere to be found. She's up to something...all of a sudden hand are on me, not two, but four. _Hikaru and Kaoru. _

"What do you two want?"

"We wanna play." I shook my head no at them. "But you played with Hunny!" They whined, hugging me in the semi-sexual manner. What did I ever do to deserve this? Was it because I accidentally dropped the class hamster out the window in kindergarten? If it was, that was only one time. That thing was evil! I hate hamsters or any rodent at that.

Hunny came running towards us. "Yummy-chan!" (A/N:You can read it as either yummi or yummy) He had given me that nick-name for some reason. Apparently it's cause my name sounds like you're about to say "Ayummy". It was too late to stop Hunny from jumping. We all fell back. At last the twins caught my fall, hehehe...

"Ow." The twins said both rubbing their heads. Hunny and I laughed.

"That's what you guys get!" I said laughing so hard my sides hurt. For some reason I just found this so hilarious. The twins poking my sides just made it worse. They then stopped with an evil smile on their faces. "So you're ticklish huh?" I inched away. I didn't need them finding out, but guess it's too late now! I got up before they could reach me an started running for my life.

"Come back!" They chased after me and before I knew it I slipped on a banana peel.

"Ahhhh!" I fell flat on my face. The hosts stared. I sat up and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. Tamaki was over in his emo corner. I got up rubbing my nose. Surprisingly I didn't break it. I went over to the corner and dragged Tamaki out of it.

"Tamaki, Haruhi's just sick, so stop moping around and be your annoying self." He looked at m with_ the_ eyes. "Would it make you feel better if we were to go to my house?" I sighed, I know I'm going to regret this.

Tamaki's eyes lit up with sparkles. "Gentlemen we're going on a field trip!" _Oh goody! _

"So we're going to a commoner's house boss?" Hikaru started.

I hate them all so much._ I'm starting to sound a lot like Haruhi. _The ginger twins and blondey were bickering while I stood there regretting my whole existence. I had felt someone hop onto my back. It was Hunny with his flowery presence and smile.

"Yummy-chan, is your house real big?"

"You'll see when we get there." He was just like a little kid, just that he was about 17 not 8.

I saw the demon king from the corner of my eye, typing away on that laptop of his. "What are you always typing in that laptop?" Kyoya looked at me, pushing up his glasses. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled and continued to type away.

"He's definitely the demon king.." I mumbled to my self.

Hunny had gotten off my back. "Should we bring cake?"

I thought for a second. "Sure, if you want." I smiled.

Suddenly I, once again, felt the twins close to me. The twins strike back! "Ayame," Hikaru started "Why don't you love us?" This lead the way to the homosexual supporting cast act. "Yeah Ayame." Kaoru continued "We love you, why don't you?" Their faces were too close. Did I mention that I'm claustrophobic? I can stand this to some extent like for example with Hunny, but now they're _way_ too close. I pushed them away from me.

"Can't say that I hate you or like you. It's more neutral." I said happily to them. They stuck their tongues out at me. I did it back at them.

"We should start heading to Ayame's house." Kyoya said interrupting the little battle we were having.

"Alright." I said starting to head out, Hunny had jumped back onto my back. The rest all followed behind like little ducks, except they were taller than me...a lot taller. Hunny had fallen asleep. Luckily Mori brought the cakes, yes cakes.

-1 hour later-

We walked along the path that lead to my house. We were almost there. We would've been here earlier if it wasn't for Tamaki stopping along the way to marvel at a "Commoners flower" as they called it. Mori had offered to carry Hunny, but I didn't mind. We _finally_ arrived to my house. It was a few minutes away from the apartments. The house was cottage like and located in a place with tons of plants and such. I woke Hunny up from his little nap.

"Hey we're here." I said waiting for him to open his eyes. Hunny yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Whoa Yummy-chan! It's so pretty!" Hunny hopped off my back and started jumping around.

"Well I have to say, it's pretty exceptional." Kyoya said. He had brought along his notebook.

"Thanks I guess."

I looked towards our 'king'. "This is a commoners home?" Tamaki asked astonished.

"Well I never said I was poor, so I don't know where you got that from."

"You're not a commoner?" Tamaki asked as if his whole life was a lie.

"Nope. But I'm not rich either. So more like middle class."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Tamaki was shaking me like he does with Haruhi.

"I thought you knew! Stop shaking me!"

Kyoya seemed amused. I released his grip on me and stated to look around. The twins were nowhere to be found. _Probably back in the garden_. I opened the gate and went into the garden. My suspicions were right.

"Hey don't touch that!"

"Whoops!" The flower pot fell, making it scatter into hundreds of pieces. "Don't worry we can pay for it." They said waving it off like nothing.

"I don't want your money! Now clean this up!"

"Fine." They said sighing. "You expect us to do it with our beautiful hands?"

"Figure it out. Now go, Shoo." I walked away and went back to the front.

"Now for the moment you've been waiting for!" I opened the door and let them all in.

"It's almost like a doll house!" Commented Tamaki.

Hunny went on into the dining room and set down the cakes. "I wanna see your room Yummy-chan."

"Sorry, but my room is off limits." I suddenly heard what I think was a _kyakyakya. Wait Hikari? _

"KYAKYAKYAAAAAA!"_ Oh no. _She grabbed me from the back and hugged me so tight that I could barely breath. "H-hi to you too." I noticed she had cut her long hair and dyed it blue for some reason.

"HEEEEY!" She yelled. "I came back from America!"

"Wait you were in America all this week and last Wednesday?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well I did leave that note and you never asked, oh and also, I forgot to tell you I'm richer than Tamaki now!"

"How?"

"Let's say I just won this thing called the million dollar bowl thing, I forgot what it's called, but who cares. It's not like I wasn't rich all along though." Well that part I already knew. She was some rich person who just happened to be one of those people who like to live with others and doing things independently. But he richer than Tamaki part was new.

"YOU'RE NOT A COMMNER EITHER!?" Tamaki burst in.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Hikari continued. "I own one of your companies now king."

"HOW?! WHY?! WHEN?!"

"Your father jut sold it to me, said it was going down in business. I'm happy to say that it is now way up in the charts!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE RICH?!" Tamaki yelled once again.

"Well you never asked and I was pretty sure Ayame told you, but guess not, whateves."

"Did you know about this mommy?"

"Not at all..." 'Mommy' responded.

The twins had then come in. "Hey!" They were carrying the pieces of the pot. "Where do we put this?" I pointed towards the recycling bin. They dumped it in there.

"Oh hey Hikari." Kaoru said.

"Hi!"

Mori had come into the room and all of a sudden he stopped. He stared at Hikari.

"So why'd you cut it?" I asked her.

"To commemorate my trip to America of course."

I looked towards Mori's direction once again. He was slightly blushing. "Hey Mori!" Hikari said running towards Mori and giving him a hug. He smiled and gave her a hug in return. _Aww._

I went into the kitchen and brought some plates. Hunny had gone with me. "Should we use these?" I said pointing to some fancy blue plates that had butterflies. He nodded and helped me with the cups. I went into the dinning room and then back to the kitchen to make some tea. Hunny had stayed with the rest. I was too lazy to make anything too extravagant so I settled for mint tea. I went to my backyard. I hadn't noticed that Hikaru was there and not with the group. "Hey." I said going towards the mint. He was looking at the roses. "You can take one if you want." I said picking the mint. He shook his head. "Thanks, but I won't." I finished picking the mint from the big patch they were at.

"Hey Hikaru can you water the plants for me?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm busy making tea an figuring out what I'm gonna cook today."

"Nah."

"Meanie!" I said pouting. "You should at least help me set the table."

"Alright." He said chuckling. I smiled at him and we went on inside.

I started to make the tea and let it do it's thing till it was ready. Hikaru had set the table in the dinning room where Hikari and Tamaki were fighting over which tea was better. They then slowly went into how toast should be light instead of burnt. I'm not even gonna ask.

I went into the kitchen and checked on the tea. It was ready. I brought the pot (A/N: No it's not weed) into the dinning room.

"Alright tea's ready!" Everyone came to sit. Hunny opened one of the three boxes which contained strawberry cake. Hikari cut the cake with a knife that she had brought for some reason. She gave us each a slice and we all dug in.

"It's so good!"

"Uh-huh!" Agreed Hunny.

A few more hours passed and it was past midnight somehow.

"Guess we get to sleep with Ayame!" Said the twins.

"No you're not!"

"Sleep over at Ayame's!" Said Hikari.

"Great, I'll just call some of my employees to bring us some clothing." Said Kyoya reaching for his cell._ Great, well at least it's the weekend. _In less than 5 minutes the person came and brought clothes for the boys. Guess we're migrating to my room now. We all went upstairs. Sadly the guest room was occupied with random boxes of stuffed animals. When we reached the room I suddenly realized I had to change into something to sleep in and Hikari did too. I told the boys to wait for a moment. Hikari had gotten the last pair of PJ's I had so I had to settle for some pick night gown that reached to my knees. I opened the door and let them all in.

"I guess Hikari's sleeping with me and you guys are sleeping on the floor."

"How about we fight over who's sleeping with Ayame guys?" Hikari said ecclesiastically "She is wearing a dress after all." She gave me the evil twin smile.

"Bu-"

"Then it's settled! So who's joining in?" The twins raised their hands along with Hunny.

"Come on Kyoya, you know you want to!" _Why would he?_

"Nope I'm fine on the floor." He responded.

"Well too late lover boy! Now it's time to play the 'Who gets to sleep with Ayame' game!"

"What are the rules?" the twins asked.

"It's simple really." Hikari continued "All you have to do is ring random people's door bells. Whoever does this without getting caught wins and gets to sleep with my dear beloved Ayame!"

"Alright then!" The twins said rather loudly.

"This is so stupid." Said Kyoya. "But I don't back down from a challenge." He said with a smile of determination and a sparkle to his eyes. _Oh boy. _

Hunny and Tamaki had fallen asleep. I got an extra blanket from the closet and put it on them. The group had went outside to wait for me. I gently closed the door and had started heading out. I had gotten some slippers before leaving. Everyone had grabbed their sweaters except for me. It was a bit chilly. We all headed towards the direction of the dorms. The university students were always up, so why not? A few minutes had passed, we watched which would last for the second round. Kaoru was eliminated in the first, he had gotten caught by a cranky old student who was apparently studying. Now the second round commenced. Hikaru was caught red-handed. Now it was all between Kyoya and Hikari.

"Don't go crying to your daddy when you lose."

"Oh yeah? Who told you I was going to lose?"

Both of them stare ringing door bells and knocking on doors till there was only one left. Kyoya went first, knocking on the door and then getting out of sight. He wasn't caught. I was hoping this would be a tie, it all depended on Hikari now. She went up to the door and rung the bell instead. She ran away but not in time. She was caught. "KYOYA YOU CHEATED!" She screamed from the door way. Mori went and got her and we all ran. I was about to fall when Hikaru caught me. "Thanks." We continued to run for our lives and finally arrived at my house. We were all so tired that it didn't even matter who slept on the bed anymore. Some how we all fit and immediately went to the land of slumber.

-Next morning-(NARRATOR'S TIME TO SHINE!)

Everyone was sound asleep. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Everyone was in some weird sleeping position. Kaoru was about to fall off the bed. Kyoya was somehow under the covers. Hikari was hugging Mori. Hunny and Tamaki were sleeping on each others shoulders and Ayame was hugging Hikaru's arm. Hikari woke up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She saw the wonderful scene and tin an instant took out her phone to take a picture. "This one's for Twitter." She slowly snuck downstairs to make breakfast for the hosts and herself. Mori had woken up and went downstairs to join Hikari. Tamaki woke up and he too went on downstairs. It seemed like everyone was waking up around this time. Kaoru's head had then hit the floor with a big thud waking up his brother.

"Guess I got to sleep with her." He said smiling at his twin.

"Guess so." They both laughed quietly. "Wanna go to the kitchen?"

"Sure, let me just wake up this clumsy princess." Hikaru started to tap Ayame on the shoulder. "But, mom it's so warm..." Ayame hugged Hikaru leaving him a bit surprised. She started to rub her eyes, then opening them, her vision a but hazy. Her vision cleared and she realized how close she was to Hikaru. "S-Sorry." She stuttered a but flustered. He smiled at her. "No it was nothing, let's head downstairs." Ayame got off the bed and stretched. She headed down with the rest. (By the by, if you're wondering, they did brush their teeth).

Once downstairs the breakfast was already made. Bacon, scrambled eggs and light toast. The two remaining host had gotten up by then.

"Mmm this looks delicious." The dark red head said sitting down.

Hikari then sat down."Well it was made by yours truly."

The rest of the day was spent in the garden and helping around the house. Ayame pretty much enjoyed herself. She didn't even believe it either.

"Guess they aren't as bad as they seem..."

**So favourite, review and do what ever you kids do these days! Stay tuned for he next chapter, until then!**


End file.
